4.11 Hüttenzauber/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Ein alter Plattenspieler ist zu sehen. Die Hand eines Mädchens kommt ins Bild. Sie legt den Plattenarm auf den sich bewegenden Plattenspieler. Buddy Hollys "Everyday" ertönt. Das Mädchen beginnt durch ihr Zimmer zu tanzen. Vor dem Spiegel trägt sie etwas Lippenstift auf. Ihre Mutter kommt ins Zimmer und verschränkt die Arme. Mrs. Locke: Was glaubst du, wo du hingehst? Emily: Ich geh aus. Mrs. Locke: Mit wem? Ihm? Emily: Ja und du kannst es nicht verbieten. Wir lieben uns. Mrs. Locke: Er ist doppelt so alt wie du, Emily. Emily: Na und, Mom? Bist du eifersüchtig? Mrs. Locke: Emily, jetzt warte mal. Draußen regnet es in Strömen. Donner ist zu hören. Mrs. Locke: Emily, hörst du mir zu! Emily! Komm sofort wieder rein, Fräulein! Emily hält sich schützend ihre Jacke über den Kopf und läuft in den Regen. Emily: Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten! Ich liebe ihn! Ein Lieferwagen kommt um die Ecke gebraust, als Emily gerade auf die Straße läuft. Mrs. Locke: Emily! Emily! Emily wird schreiend von dem Wagen erfasst. Dumpfe metallische Geräusch sind zu hören. Man sieht verschwommene Lichter an einer Decke vorbeiziehen. Ein Krankenschwester beugt sich herunter. Krankenschwester: [dumpf] Hey, kannst du mich hören, Emily? [ein Arzt überprüft Emilys Pupille] Emily, kannst du mich hören? Emily kommt zu sich. Krankenschwester: So ist es gut. Versuch, wach zu bleiben. Stimmen der Ärzte und Pfleger: Ist im OP alles bereit? Wir gehen in die 3. Vorichtig, Vorsicht. Aus dem Weg. Sie blutet stark. In die 3, na los. Emily: Ich bin schwanger. Krankenschwester: Was? Was hast du gesagt? Emily: Ich bin schwanger! Im fünften... fast sechsten Monat. Krankenschwester: Sie... sie ist schwanger! Emilys Baby wird zur Welt gebracht. Sie schreit vor Schmerzen. Krankenschwester: Sehr gut, Emily. Gutes Mädchen! Pressen, pressen! Arzt: Ich sehe das Köpfchen. Krankenschwester: Sehr gut. Das Baby kommt auf die Welt. Krankenschwestern: Uhrzeit, bitte? Geburtszeit: 23:42. Man hört Babygeschrei. Emily lehnt sich erschöpft zurück. Die Krankenschwester versorgt das Neugeborene. Krankenschwester: Okay, mein Kleiner, gleich hast du es geschafft. Ich packe dich nur noch schön warm ein. Und jetzt legen wir dich hier rein. Margaret, würden Sie das bitte machen. Sie reicht das Kind einer anderen Hebamme. Emily kommt langsam wieder zu sich. Emily: Mein Baby. Krankenschwester: Dein Baby ist ein Junge. Es geht ihm soweit ganz gut, er ist nur sehr früh dran. Margaret legt des Baby vorsichtig in einen Brutkasten hinein. Emily: Kann ich ihn halten? Krankenschwester: Es tut mir Leid, meine Süße. Er ist einfach zu klein. Wir müssen ihn jetzt mitnehmen. Sie schieben den Brutkasten aus dem Zimmer. Emily sieht ihnen aufgeregt hinterher. Emily: Er.. Ich will.. Ich will, dass er John heißt. Bitte. Sein Name soll John sein. Inselabschnitt Locke geht mit einer Fackel in der Hand durch den dunklen Dschungel. Hurley und Ben folgen ihm. Hurley: Wer kommt überhaupt auf die Idee, mitten im Dschungel eine Hütte zu bauen? Locke: Das ist ne gute Frage. Hurley: Na dann, beantworte sie doch. Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Hurley: Und warum gehen wir überhaupt dahin? Locke: Weil wir hoffen, dass der Mann, der in dieser Hütte wohnt, uns sagt, was wir gegen die Männer, die uns umbringen wollen, tun können. Hurley: Wir sind den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Sind wir bald da? Locke: [zu Ben] Wie lange noch? Ben: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nur ihm gefolgt. [zeigt auf Hurley] Locke: Was? Was heißt, du bist nur ihm gefolgt? Hurley: Ich bin nicht mal voran gegangen. Ben: Keine Ahnung, wo wir hin müssen. Als Letzter hat Hugo sie gesehen. Hurley: Das ist doch alles nicht wahr. Ben: Was sollten wir deiner Meinung nach tun, John? Locke: Wir machen Schluss für heute. Hurley: Was? Hier im Dunkeln, mit dem.. Monster und.. dem da? Locke: Etwas Ruhe wird uns gut tun. Hurley: Und was machen wir, wenn diese Typen wiederkommen? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht. Er klopft Hurley auf die Schulter. Auf dem Frachter Ein Hubschrauber fliegt auf die Kahana zu. Im Inneren des Frachters liegt Desmond auf einer Pritsche und schläft. Jemand nähert sich ihm und weckt ihn. Es ist Sayid. Sayid: Desmond. Der Hubschrauber ist zurück. Sayid und Desmond laufen an Deck. Die Söldner sind wieder da. Sie sind gerade dabei, den Verletzten aus dem Hubschrauber zu hieven. Ray: Okay, legt ihn auf die Trage. Los. Vorsichtig mit ihm. Hier rüber mit ihm. Vorsicht. Sie legen den Verletzten auf die Trage, Keamy: Okay, Leute, ausladen. Na los. Tempo, tempo, auf geht's. Ray: Wie ist das passiert?! Keamy: Eine schwarze Rauchsäule hat ihn 10 Meter in die Luft geschleudert... und ihm die Eingeweide rausgerissen. Ray: Was? Keamy geht zu Sayid und baut sich drohend sehr nah vor ihm auf. Keamy: Ich will, dass du mir sofort sagst, wie viele Menschen auf dieser Insel sind und wo genau sie sich grade befinden. Sayid: Und warum sollte ich dir das sagen? Gault: Keamy! Was zum Teufel soll das werden? Keamy zieht seine Pistole, geht zu Gault und hält sie ihm an den Hals. Keamy: Du hast mich verraten! Gault: Was? Keamy: Linus wusste wer ich bin. Er kannte meinen Namen! Er wusste alles von mir! Gault: Nein, ich hab dich nicht verraten, Keamy! Keamy: Wer dann? Im Inneren des Frachters. Gault und Keamy auf dem Weg zu Michaels Zelle. Die Tür geht auf. Michael sitzt an ein Rohr gefesselt auf dem Bett. Keamy tritt gegen einen Bettpfosten, das Bett stürzt zusammen und Michaels Bein wird dabei eingeklemmt. Keamy tritt auf Michaels verletztes Bein. Keamy: Weißt du eigentlich, wer ich bin?! Michael: Was? Keamy tritt fester auf Michaels Bein. Keamy: Mein Name! Kennst du meinen Namen? Michael: Keamy. Martin Keamy. Keamy: Hast du ihn weitergegeben? Michael: An wen? Keamy: Benjamin Linus... Hat er meinen Namen von dir? Michael: Ja. Keamy zieht eine Pistole. Gault: Hey. Warte. Martin, nein! Er versucht Michael zu erschießen. Die Pistole klickt nur. Er schaut in die Pistole. Sie ist geladen und funktionsfähig. Er will ein anderes Magazin laden. Gault: Wir brauchen ihn noch, Martin. Er ist der einzige, der die Maschinen wieder in Gang kriegt. Keamy: Wie kannst du dir da so verdammt sicher sein? Gault: Weil er derjenige ist, der sie sabotiert hat! Keamy steckt die Waffe weg, beugt sich zu Michael hinunter uns schlägt ihn bewusstlos. MAIN TITLE Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel ist es morgen. Locke wird durch ein klopfendes Geräusch geweckt. Hurley und Ben schlafen noch. Locke steht auf und geht dem Geräusch nach. Er trifft auf einen Mann, der einen Baum mit einer Axt bearbeitet. Es ist Horace. Er stößt den Baum um, bemerkt dann Locke. Horace: Schönen guten Tag! Locke: Wer sind Sie? Horace: Ich bin Horace. Locke: Was machen Sie hier? Horace: Oh, ein Häuschen bauen. Ein Unterschlupf für mich und meine Süße. Wissen Sie, manchmal braucht man ne Pause von der Initiative. Die Dharma-Initiative. [lacht] Sie können mir nicht ganz folgen, oder etwa doch? Locke: Nein. Horace schaut kurz nach hinten. Als er sich wieder zu Locke dreht, hat seine Nase begonnen zu bluten. Horace: Ich bin seit 12 Jahren nicht mehr am Leben. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund. Die Szene beginnt von vorne. Horace stößt den Baum um. Horace: Schönen guten Tag! [Der Baum steht wieder] Du musst mich suchen, John. Finde mich. Und wenn du mich gefunden hast, findest du ihn. Locke: Wen? Horaces Nase blutet wieder. Horace: Jacob. Er wartet auf dich, seit sehr langer Zeit, Mann. Horace wischt sich das Blut von der Nase, geht mit der Axt zum Baum, der wieder da steht und beginnt auf ihn einzuhacken. Horace: Ich bin Horace. Wieder stößt er den Baum um. Horace: Viel Erfolg, John. John schreckt auf. Ben sitzt auf einem Baumstamm und beobachtet ihn. Hurley schläft noch. Locke: Hugo. Hugo murmelt etwas im Schlaf. Locke: [rüttelt an ihm] Wach auf, Hugo. Hurley: Hmm? Was? Locke: Steh auf. Wir machen uns auf den Weg. Hurley: Ich dachte, wir kennen den Weg nicht, Alter. Locke: Jetzt schon. Ben: Hm. Früher hatte ich auch Träume. Rückblick John als Baby im Brutkasten des Krankenhauses. Emily und Mrs. Locke stehen daneben. Die Krankenschwester kommt herein. Krankenschwester: Hallo, Emily. Mrs. Locke, schön Sie zu sehen. Mrs. Locke: Ist er gesund? Krankenschwester: Sogar sehr. Es gab in diesem Krankenhaus noch kein jüngeres Frühchen, das überlebt hat. Er hatte Infektionen, Lungenentzündung, was man sich nur denken kann, und er hat alles weggesteckt. Er hat ein Kämpferherz, unser kleiner John. Mrs. Locke: Das ist ja fantastisch. Krankenschwester: Die anderen Schwestern sagen, er sei ein Wunderbaby, und heute nehmen wir ihn raus aus dem Brutkasten, dann kannst du ihn das erste Mal halten. Emily: Das... [die Stimme versagt ihr] Das kann ich nicht. Ich... [weint] Ich schaff das einfach nicht! Sie läuft aus dem Zimmer. Ihre Mutter schaut ihr hinterher, dreht sich dann zur Krankenschwester um und steckt sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. Mrs. Locke: Mit wem kann ich über Adoption sprechen? Krankenschwester: [verärgert] Es ist nicht erlaubt, hier zu rauchen, Mrs. Locke. Mrs. Locke macht ihr Feuerzeug wieder zu und nimmt die Zigarette aus dem Mund. Mrs. Locke: Oh. Natürlich nicht. Tut mir Leid. Ihr fällt ein Mann hinter der Sichtscheibe des Zimmers auf. Krankenschwester: [deutet auf den Mann hinter der Sichtscheibe] Ist das der Vater? Mrs. Locke: Ich ähm... weiß nicht wer das ist. Der Mann ist nun von vorne zu sehen. Es ist Richard Alpert. Inselabschnitt Locke, Hurley und Ben schlagen sich durch den Dschungel. Hurley: Kann ich dich was fragen? Locke: Na klar. Hurley: Warum bin ich eigentlich mit dabei? Locke: Du bist dabei, weil du die Hütte zu sehen vermagst, und deswegen bist du was Besonderes. Hurley: Also, ich hab da ne Theorie, weswegen wir die Einzigen sind, die sie sehen können. Locke: Die würd ich zu gern hören. Hurley: Ich glaub, wir können sie sehen, weil wir die Verrücktesten sind. [Locke dreht sich zu ihm um] Und? Woher weißt du jetzt, wo sie ist? Locke: Ich weiß es nicht. Wir gehen nicht zu der Hütte, wir machen erst einen kleinen Boxenstop. Hurley: Boxenstop? Wo denn? Locke legt seine Ausrüstung auf den Boden und dreht sich Hurley um. Locke: Hast du dich je gefragt, was aus der DHARMA Initiative wurde? [Ben blickt ihn misstrauisch an] Es haben doch bestimmt an die hundert Leute hier gelebt, auf dieser Insel, als Besatzung in den Stationen, sie haben die Häuser gebaut und das Salatdressing gemacht, das du so magst. Und dann eines Tages sind sie weg, einfach verschwunden. Du willst wissen, wo wir hingehen? Sie erreichen die Leichengrube. Locke: Wir gehen zu ihnen. Hurley blickt schockiert in die Grube. Hurley: Alter... Was ist mit ihnen passiert? Locke: [mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Ben] Frag ihn. Rückblick John sitzt an einem Tisch, vor sich ein Backgammonspiel. Draußen regnet es. Seine Stiefschwester Melissa ist ebenfalls im Zimmer. Im Hintergrund sind Stimmen zu hören. Adoptivmutter: [im Hintergrund] Guten Tag... Melissa: zu Locke'' Das Spiel ist bescheuert! Richard: [im Hintergrund] Guten Tag.. Adoptivmutter: [im Hintergrund] Kommen Sie rein. Melissa schlägt gegen das Spielbrett. John zuckt zusammen. Einige Spielsteine fallen zu Boden. Melissas Mutter kommt herein, auf dem Arm trägt sie ein Kleinkind. Adoptivmutter: Melissa, hör auf damit! [sie setzt den Jungen ab] Verschwinde, geh mit deinem Bruder in die Küche. Hier ist jemand, der zu John will. Richard: Das ist ja schon fast eine Sintflut. Adoptivmutter: Dieser nette Herr hier möchte mit dir reden, John. Also sei artig und mach mir keine Schande, verstanden? John nickt artig. Adoptivmutter: Dann viel Spaß. Sie geht weg. Richard legt Hut und Mantel ab und setzt sich zu John. Richard: Magst du Backgammon, ja? [John nickt] Wie's aussieht, hast du ein richtiges Händchen für das Spiel. Ich bin Richard, John. Ich.. leite eine Schule für Kinder, die etwas ganz Besonderes sind, und es wäre möglich, dass du auch besonders bist. [John sieht ihn an.] Was dagegen, wenn ich dir ein paar schöne Dinge zeige? John schüttelt den Kopf. Richard steht auf. Ihm fällt ein Bild auf, das an der Wand hängt. Es ist eine Kinderzeichnung, die ein liegendes Strichmännchen zeigt, das von schwarzem Rauch bedroht wird. Richard: Hast du das gemalt, John? John nickt. Richard bedeutet John sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Er setzt sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Richard: Ich möchte, dass du dir die Sachen ansiehst.. und darüber nachdenkst. Er holt einen Baseballhandschuh, ein altes Buch, ein kleine Fläschchen mit Sand, einen Kompass, ein Comicheft und ein Messer aus seiner Tasche hervor. Richard: Okay, und jetzt sag mir, John, welche dieser Gegenstände sind von dir? John: Kann ich sie haben? Richard: Nein, nein, John. Welche Gegenstände haben schon immer dir gehört? John wählt das Fläschchen Sand und den Kompass. Schließlich greift er nach einigem Überlegen nach dem Messer. Richard schaut perplex. Richard: Bist du ganz sicher, bei dem Messer, John? Sicher, dass es dir gehört? Richard sieht ungehalten und sogar wütend aus. Er reißt John das Messer aus der Hand. Richard: Nun, tut es nicht! Richard packt die Sachen wieder ein und steht schnell wieder auf. Johns Adoptivmutter kommt herein. Adoptivmutter: Wie hat er sich gemacht? Richard: Ähm, ich fürchte, John ist noch nicht soweit, dass er in unsere Schule kommen kann. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Richard geht. Johns Adoptivmutter dreht sich mit vorwurfsvollem Blick zu ihm um. Adoptivmutter: Was hast du angestellt?! Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel. Locke ist in der Grube und durchsucht die Leichen. Ben und Hurley stehen oben am Rand. Hurley: Was stellt er da unten an? [Ben antwortet nicht] Hast du.. hier auf Locke geschossen und halbtot liegen lassen? Ben: Ja, Hugo, ich stand genau da, wo du jetzt stehst, als ich abgedrückt habe. [Hurley schaut auf den Boden, geht ein Stück zurück.] Es hätte mir längst klar sein müssen, dass es sinnlos war, aber ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Hurley: Hast du deswegen auch diese Leute umgebracht? Ben: Ich hab sie nicht umgebracht. Hurley: Also wurden die Dharma-Leute nicht von den Anderen ausgelöscht? Ben: Doch, sie wurden von ihnen ausgelöscht. Aber es war nicht meine Entscheidung. Hurley: Nein? Wessen dann? Ben: Die ihrer Anführer. Hurley: Aber ich dachte du warst ihr Anführer? Ben: Nicht die ganze Zeit. John ist fündig geworden. Er zieht der Leiche mit der Aufschrift "Horace Godspeed - Mathematiker" ein Stück gefaltetes Papier aus dem Overall. Als er es auseinanderfaltet, entpuppt es sich als eine Blaupause einer Hütte. Locke: Die Hütte. Er hat sie gebaut. Hurley: War deine Suche erfolgreich? Locke: Ja, Hugo. Ich glaube schon. Auf dem Frachter Im Inneren der Kahana. Keamy und Gault gehen einen Gang entlang. Keamy überprüft seine Waffe. Keamy: Ich brauche deinen Schlüssel. Gault: Was? Lapidus: Kapitän? [Keamy und Gault drehen sich um.] Mayhew ist grade gestorben. Der Doc konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Unsere Leute stellen ziemlich viele Fragen. Sie wollen wissen, was auf der Insel passiert ist. Keamy: Sag ihnen, ich kümmere mich darum. Und dann tankst du den Hubschrauber auf, Frank. Wir fliegen wieder zurück. Lapidus: Zurück? Wieso, zum Teufel? Keamy: Hubschrauber auftanken, Frank! Lapidus: Okay. Lapidus geht. Gault: Hör zu, Martin, während du weg warst, gab es hier an Bord eine merkwürdige Entwicklung. Die Mannschaft verhält sich seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr normal. Regina ist über Bord gesprungen, verdammt nochmal. Es ist meine Kapitänspflicht, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass dir möglicherweise dasselbe bevorsteht. Keamy: Dein Mitgefühl ehrt dich. Gib mir deinen Schlüssel. Gault: In unseren Vorschriften steht... Keamy packt Gault am Hals und presst ihn an die Wand. Dann reiß er ihm den Schlüssel vom Hals. Keamy: Danke. Die Tür der Kapitänskajüte geht auf. Keamy stürmt herein. Gault folgt ihm. Keamy setzt sich und öffnet einen Aktenschrank. Gault: Es gibt zwei Schlüssel, weil wir den Safe nur gemeinsam öffnen sollen. Keamy: Das tun wir doch. Er holt aus einem Geheimfach einen roten Umschlag heraus. Gault: Was ist das? Keamy: Das ist das Zusatzprotokoll. Er blättert in der Akte. Gault: Was steht da drin? Keamy: Darin steht, wohin Linus geht. Gault: Woher sollte Mr. Widmore das wissen? Keamy: Er ist eben ein kluger Mann. Wir fackeln die Insel ab, das ist Linus klar. Und deswegen gibt es nur einen Ort, wo er hin kann. Gault: Die Insel abfackeln?! Was soll das heißen? Das gehört nicht zur Abmachung. Der Auftrag war, eine Person von der Insel runterzuholen. Keamy steht auf, hält Gault seine Pistole hin. Keamy: Reparier die Pistole. Dann geht er. An Deck der Kahana. Die Söldner bringen einen verletzten Kollegen weg. Desmond beobachtet sie dabei. Ray: [im Hintergrund] Okay, dann bringt ihn weg. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Ich hab versucht, ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen.. Desmond: Diese Verletzung.. Das ist keine Schussverletzung. Was glaubst du, was passiert ist? Sayid: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie werden dafür sorgen, dass es nicht wieder passiert. Gault erscheint an Deck. Gault: Omar! Du sollst zu Keamy in die Waffenkammer. Omar: [nickt zu Sayid und Desmond] Ich darf die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlieren. Gault: Das übernehme ich. Geh. Omar entfernt sich. Aus seinem Satellitentelefon sind Morsezeichen zu hören. Gault tritt schnell an die Desmond und Sayid heran. Gault: Unter der Kombüse befindet sich eine Kammer, groß genug für zwei Männer. Ihr findet dort Essen und was zu trinken. Versteckt euch dort. Sayid: Was ist mit Michael... ist er tot? Gault: Nein, aber nicht, weil es nicht versucht worden wäre, und deswegen müsst ihr auch in dieser Kammer sein, bevor Keamy wieder hier oben an Deck erscheint. Sayid: Verstecken bringt nichts. Gib uns das Schlauchboot, dann können wir unsere Leute vom Strand auf das Schiff bringen. Die einzige Chance, unsere Leben zu retten, ist ,die Menschen von der Insel zu schaffen. Gault denkt darüber nach. Gault: Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten hinter dem Container. Das Boot wartet dann im Wasser auf euch. Gault geht. Inselabschnitt Locke betrachtet die Blaupause der Hütte. Locke: Die Hütte ist da.. Wir waren hier. Hier an der Küste sind wir gestartet. Hurley verteilt volle Wasserflaschen. Hurley: [zu Ben] Hier, nimm. [zu Locke] Trink was, Alter. Sich durch Skelette zu wühlen macht durstig. Locke: Es wird bald dunkel werden, Hugo. Wenn du in diese Richtung gehst, kommst du zur Küste und wenn du dann nach Norden gehst, erreichst du bald unseren Strand. Hurley: Äh, was? Locke: Ich hab dich mit Waffengewalt gezwungen mit uns mitzugehen. Das tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte geglaubt, dass wir dich brauchen, um die Hütte zu finden. Hurley: Verstehe, jetzt hast du die Zauberkarte im Gepäck. Jetzt brauchst du mich nicht mehr. Locke: Ich biete dir an zurückzugehen. Ich will dich bloß nicht in Gefahr bringen... [John schultert seinen Rucksack.] ..und das gegen deinen Willen. Hurley: Und nachts allein durch den Dschungel zu marschieren hältst du für weniger gefährlich? Locke: Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Hurley: Ich denke, ich geh weiter mit euch. [deutet mit der Machete in eine Richtung] Da lang? Locke stimmt zu. Hurley geht voran. Ben schaut Locke an. Locke: Was? Ben: Er denkt tatsächlich, es wäre seine Idee gewesen. Nicht übel, John. Kann man nicht sagen. Locke schüttelt den Kopf. Locke: Ich bin nicht wie du. Ben: Ganz sicher nicht. Rückblick Es ist dunkel. John ruft um Hilfe. John: Hilfe. Lasst mich raus! Bitte lasst mich raus! Kann mir nicht jemand helfen? Die Tür wird geöffnet und John stürzt heraus. Wir befinden uns an einer High School und John war in einem Spind eingeschlossen. Der Mann, der ihn befreit hat, fängt ihn auf. Lehrer: John, alles in Ordnung? An Johns Lippe klebt getrocknetes Blut. Etwas weiter weg sitzt eine Gruppe Mädchen, die ihn auslachen. John: Es geht mir gut. Schon gut. Lehrer: In den Unterricht, junge Damen. Es hat schon geklingelt. [er dreht sich zu John] John du blutest. Komm mit, wir verarzten dich. Na, komm. Im Büro des Lehrers. Lehrer: Willst du darüber reden? John: Nein. Lehrer: Ich weiß, dass du gerade etwas mitgenommen bist, aber ich hab aufregende Neuigkeiten für dich. Ich hab grade einen Anruf aus Portland erhalten. Da gibt es eine Firma, die beschäftigt sich mit aufregenden Dingen, wie Chemie und neuen Technologien. Sie heißt "Mittelos Laboratories". Da gibt es einen Dr. Alpert, der ist sehr daran interessiert, junge kluge Köpfe für diese Wissensgebiete zu finden. Sie wollen, dass du an ihrem Sommercamp teilnimmst. Er reicht John eine Broschüre. John: Ein Wissenschaftscamp? Lehrer: Ja. John: [aufgebracht] Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, dass es an solchen Wissenschaftscamps liegen könnte, dass ich in meinem Schrank eingeschlossen werde? Lehrer: John, das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit. John: Woher kennen die mich überhaupt? Lehrer: Vielleicht hatten die einen Vertreter auf der Wissenschaftsmesse.. deine Präsentation in Costa Mesa. John: Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler. Ich.. boxe gerne. Ich liebe Angeln und Autos. Ich liebe Sport. Lehrer: Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen. Etwas, was mir auch jemand hätte sagen sollen, als ich so alt war wie du. Du willst nicht der Typ sein, der sich in einem Labor vergräbt und Reagenzgläser schwingt.. über einem Bunsenbrenner, aber das ist deine Welt, John. Du wirst bestimmt nie der Ballkönig. Und du wirst nie der Quarterback sein. Du wirst niemals ein Superheld sein. John beugt sich zu dem Lehrer hinüber. John: Sagen sie mir niemals, was ich nicht tun kann! Er wirft die Broschüre weg und geht. Auf dem Frachter Die Tür zu Michaels Zelle wird mit lautem Krachen geöffnet. Michael liegt mitgenommen auf dem Boden. Lapidus kommt herein. Lapidus: Warum hast du's mit nicht erzählt? Michael: Was erzählt? Lapidus: Dass du Überlebender von 815 bist! Lapidus hebt das Bett an und Michael kann sein eingeklemmtes Bein hervorziehen. Michael: [stöhnend] Weil du mir nicht geglaubt hättest! Lapidus: Ich hätte dir nicht geglaubt? Ich erzähl dir, ich wär der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der dieses Flugzeug auf dem Meeresgrund für eine Lüge hält und du denkst, ich glaub dir nicht? Michael: Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Immerhin ist dein Boss dafür verantwortlich. Lapidus: [lacht] Ich dachte, ich wär der Meister der Verschwörungstheorie, aber du übertriffst mich noch. Michael: Hör mir zu! Hör mir zu! Flieg diesen Kerl nicht wieder zurück.. diesen Keamy. Lapidus: Ich kümmere mich schon um Keamy, okay? Michael: Du darfst ihn nicht fliegen! Er wird.. die Leute auf der Insel töten! Und zwar jeden! Daran willst du nicht Schuld sein, Mann. Glaub mir, bitte. Frank bringt Michael aus der Kajüte. Durch eine offene Tür am Ende des Ganges ist Keamy zu sehen, der gerade auf die Mission vorbereitet wird. Omar befestigt eine Art Zünder an seinem Oberarm. Lapidus: [zu Keamy] Hey, Boss. Ich schaff ihn runter in den Maschinenraum! Omar knallt die Tür zu. An Deck der Kahana. Sayid und Desmond sind am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Gault kommt zu ihnen. Er gibt Sayid einen Kompass. Gault: Laut Faraday müsst ihr genau der Peilung 3-0-5 folgen, sonst gelangt ihr nicht zur Insel und wieder zurück zum Schiff. Sayid: Was sagst du Keamy, wenn er sieht, dass das Schlauchboot nicht mehr da ist? Gault: Ihr habt's gestohlen, was sonst? Und jetzt los. Er gibt ihnen noch einen Rucksack und geht wieder. Sayid bemerkt, dass Desmond zögert. Sayid: Desmond. Desmond: Ich kann dich nicht begleiten. Sayid: Wieso nicht? Desmond: Ich bin drei Jahre auf dieser Insel gewesen. Ich werde nie wieder dahin zurückkehren. Und jetzt kommt Penny, um mich zu holen... Sayid: Ich komme mit der ersten Gruppe zurück, so schnell ich kann. Desmond: Behalte den Kompass im Auge. Sayid: Das werde ich. Gault ruft ihnen nochmal zu. Gault: Ihr müsst aufbrechen, jetzt. Sayid steigt über die Reling und in das Schlauchboot. Desmond löst die Vertauung. Sayid macht sich auf den Weg. Inselabschnitt Der Dschungel bei Nacht. Locke, Ben und Hurley auf Suche nach der Hütte. Locke: Noch 150 Meter in diese Richtung, dann müssten wir da sein. Ben: Bist du sicher, dass sie da auch ist? Locke: Wie, bitte? Ben: Die Hütte... was ist, wenn sie wieder woanders ist? Locke: Sie ist nicht woanders, weil mir gesagt wurde, dass sie hier sein wird. Ben: Mir wurde auch viel gesagt. Dass ich auserwählt sei, und ich sei was Besonderes. Am Ende hatte ich einen Tumor, und an mir klebt das Blut meiner Tochter. Locke dreht sich zu ihm um. Locke: Es tut mir Leid, dass dir das passiert ist, Ben. Ben: [zuckt mit den Schultern] Das alles musste mir passieren. Das war mein Schicksal. Du wirst früh genug erfahren, dass es nicht ohne Folgen bleibt, auserwählt zu sein, weil nämlich das Schicksal, John, ein falsches Biest ist. Hurley: Leute.. da vorn. Locke und Ben gehen vor zu Hurley. Sie sind bei der Hütte angekommen. Rückblick Ein Reha-Zentrum. John macht Übungen, um seine Lauffähigkeit wieder zu erlangen. Mühselig quält er sich durch einen Barren, bricht dann ein. Physiotherapeut: Okay, okay, okay. Gut gemacht. Sehr gut, John, morgen machen wir weiter. Ein dunkelhäutiger Mann schiebt einen Rollstuhl in Johns Richtung. Physiotherapeut: Er gehört dir. [zu John] Okay, komm hoch. Na los, komm hoch. Beide heben ihn hoch. Der dunkelhäutige Pfleger schiebt Locke durch einen Gang. Wir haben sein Gesicht noch nicht gesehen. Pfleger: Nicht aufgeben, Mr. Locke. Locke: Wie bitte? Pfleger: Ich sagte, nicht aufgeben. Alles ist möglich. Locke: Sie sollten meine Akte lesen. Meine Wirbelsäule ist gebrochen. Ich werde mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder laufen können. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich mir das hier antue.. Pfleger: Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich ihre Akte gelesen. Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stockwerk überlebt. Das ist ein Wunder, Mr. Locke. Locke blickt nach oben in das Gesicht von Matthew Abaddon. Abaddon: Ich will Sie etwas fragen. Glauben Sie an Wunder? Locke: Nein. An Wunder glaub ich nicht. Abaddon: Das sollten Sie. Mir ist eins widerfahren. Er schiebt John auf eine Treppe zu. John fasst an die Räder des Rolltstuhls, um ihn anzuhalten. Abaddon drückt den Rufknopf des Fahrstuhls, der sich neben dem Treppenhaus befindet. Locke versucht, sich mit dem Rollstuhl umzudrehen. Locke: Hey, hören Sie. Ich will nur wieder zurück in mein Zimmer. Abaddon dreht den Rollstuhl um und setzt sich vor Locke. Abaddon: Wissen Sie, was gut für Sie wäre? Sie sollten auf ein Walkabout gehen. Locke: Was... was ist ein Walkabout? Abaddon: Eine Reise. Sie dient der Selbstfindung. Sie wandern durch den australischen Busch, und Sie haben nur ein Messer und Ihren Verstand. Locke lacht ungläubig. Locke: Ich kann nicht mal einen Meter weit wandern. Falls es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin ein Krüppel. Abaddon: Sind Sie das wirklich, Mr. Locke? Vor meinem Walkabout dachte ich, ich kenne mich. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Ich hatte herausgefunden, was ich war - wer ich war. Locke: Und sehen Sie sich an - ein Krankenpfleger. Abaddon: Oh, ich bin weit mehr als ein Krankenpfleger. Ein "Pling" ertönt und signalisiert, dass der Fahrstuhl angekommen ist. Abaddon steht auf, geht hinter Lockes Rollstuhl, schiebt ihn in Richtung Fahrstuhl, wendet und fährt ihn rückwärts hinein. Dann verlässt er den Fahrstuhl wieder. Abaddon: Wenn sie soweit sind Mr. Locke, werden Sie verstehen was ich meine. Und dann.. wenn wir beide uns wieder begegnen.. dann schulden Sie mir was. Die Tür des Fahrstuhls schließt sich zwischen ihnen. Auf dem Frachter Es ist nacht. An Deck rüsten sich Keamy und seine Männer mit Raketenwerfern und Gewehren für ihren bevorstehenden Flug zur Insel aus. Desmond sitzt auf einer Treppe und beobachtet sie nachdenklich. Omar: Hey, Doc. Soll ich dir was Komisches erzählen? Ray: Ja, na klar. Omar: Ich hab vom Strand ne Nachricht gemorst bekommen. Die lautet, dass der Arzt mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle angespült wurde. Ray sieht ihn verwirrt an. Ray: Aber ich bin der Arzt. Omar: Verrückt, oder? Keamy kommt zu ihnen. Keamy: Habt ihr alles? Omar: Ja, Sir. Keamy: Dann beladet den Hubschrauber. Lapidus: Was habt ihr mit dem ganzen Zeug vor? Keamy: Mach ihn startklar, Frank. Lapidus: Keamy, mein Auftrag ist, Wissenschaftler zu fliegen! Keamy: Setzt deinen Arsch ins Cockpit und mach den Hubschrauber startklar. Lapidus: Ich fliege euch nicht. Keamy geht auf ihn zu. Keamy: Ich töte dich, Frank. Lapidus: Ja, wenn du das tust, kommst du nie wieder auf die Insel. Es gibt keinen zweiten Piloten hier. Er geht wieder zurück zu seinen Leuten, greift nach seinem Messer, schnappt sich Ray von hinten und schneidet ihm die Kehle durch. Keamy: Tschuldige, Doc. Dann wirft er ihn über Bord. Keamy: Ändert das irgendwas, Frank, hm? Lass noch 30 Sekunden verstreichen und jemand anderes ist dran. Ein Schuss ertönt. Er stammt von Gault, der jetzt eine Pistole auf Keamy richtet. Gault: Sie funktioniert wieder! Jetzt sei vernünftig, Martin, oder ich werde schießen. Keamy gibt das Messer an Omar und hebt die Arme. Keamy: Das würd ich lieber nicht tun an deiner Stelle. Zeigt auf das Gerät an seinem Arm. Gault: Was trägt er da am Arm? [wendet sich kurz zur Seite] Was trägt er da am Arm?! Keamy nutzt diese Unaufmerksamkeit, zieht eine Pistole und erschießt Gault. Frank sieht beängstigt zu. Keamy: Hey... und, fliegen wir, Frank? Lapidus: Wir fliegen. Lapidus besteigt das Cockpit des Hubschraubers. Keamy: Auf geht's, Jungs. Na kommt. Omar: Bringt die restlichen Waffen an Bord, na los. Keamy: Na, los! Omar: Ihr zwei, die Taschen da! Stimmen: Auf geht's. Verstaut sie hinten im Heck. Jawohl, wird gemacht. Lapidus startet den Hubschrauber. Er schaltet umbemerkt von den Söldnern ein Satellitentelefon ein und wickelt es in eine Plastikplane. Keamy holt sich derweil seine Waffe von dem toten Kapitän zurück. Keamy: Danke, Kapitän. Los! Los! Los! Los! Los! Auf geht's! Lapidus steckt das Satellitentelefon in eine Tasche und verstaut sie zu seinen Füßen. Dann setzt er sich die Kopfhörer auf. Der Hubschrauber hebt ab und startet Richtung Insel. Inselabschnitt Der Strand bei Nacht. Jack steht am Versorgungsregal und isst etwas. Juliet: Hey! Was hatte ich dir gesagt?! Jack: [mit vollem Mund] Ich sollte mein Zelt nicht verlassen. [sie sieht ihn vorwurfsvoll an] Ich hatte Hunger. Juliet: Jack, du musst dich ausruhen! Du darfst hier nicht rumrennen! Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, um Hilfe zu bitten, aber wenn die Naht aufreißt, dann... Jack: Okay. Okay. Ist schon klar. Juliet: Die allerschlimmsten Patienten sind Ärzte. In der Ferne ist der Hubschrauber zu hören. Juliet und Jack gehen in die Richtung. Auch die anderen Strandbewohner hören ihn nun und kommen aus ihren Unterschlüpfen. Überlebende: Hört ihr das? Was ist das? Kommt mit. Sie stehen am Strand und schauen auf den näherkommenden Hubschrauber. Juliet und Kate lächeln unsicher. Als der Hubschrauber über sie hinwegfliegt, wird ein Bündel herausgeworfen, das auf dem Dach eines Zeltes landet und es einreißt. Jack läuft sofort hin. Juliet: Jack! Es ist die Tasche mit dem Satellitentelefon, die Lapidus gepackt hatte. Jack holt es heraus. Auf ihm ist die Peilung des Hubschraubers zu sehen, der sich weiter von ihnen entfernt. Jack: Anscheinend wollen sie, dass wir ihnen folgen. Überlebende: Ihnen folgen. Warum landen sie nicht hier? Ich versteh' das nicht. Im Dschungel vor Jacobs Hütte. Locke, Ben und Hurley stehen unsicher davor. Locke dreht sich zu den beiden um. Locke: Okay, gehen wir rein. Ben: Ich werde nicht mit dir dort reingehen. Locke sieht ihn überrascht an. Locke: Was? Ben: Die Insel hat mich krank werden lassen, John. Und dich hat sie geheilt. Damit ist meine Zeit beendet. Jetzt bist du dran. Hurley: Ja, ich finde auch, dass du alleine gehen solltest. Locke reicht Hurley seine Fackel und legt seinen Rucksack auf den Boden. Ben: Viel Glück, John. John geht auf die Hütte zu. An der Hütte angekommen zündet Locke eine Öllampe an, öffnet die Tür und tritt langsam ein. In einer dunklen Ecke sitzt eine Gestalt. John schließt die Tür. Locke: Bist du Jacob? Mann: Nein. Aber ich kann in seinem Namen sprechen. John geht langsam auf ihn zu. Locke: Und wer bist du? Mann: Ich bin Christian. Sein Gesicht kommt ins Helle. Es ist Jacks Vater. Locke setzt sich zu ihm an den Tisch. Locke: Weißt du, wieso ich hier bin? Christian: Ja, klar. Du auch? Locke: Ich bin hier... weil ich dazu auserwählt bin. Christian: Das ist vollkommen richtig. Aus einer Ecke ertönt ein Knarren. Locke dreht sich dorthin um, hebt die Lampe und geht darauf zu. Claire sitzt dort und lächelt ihn etwas unsicher an. Locke: Claire? Claire: Hi, John. Locke: Was tust du hier?! Claire: Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nicht allein. Sie deutet auf Christian. Locke dreht sich kurz zu ihm um, dann wieder zu Claire. Locke: Wo ist das Baby? Christian: Das Baby ist da, wo sein Platz ist, und der ist nicht hier. Es wird wohl am Besten sein, wenn du keinem sagst, dass du sie gesehen hast. Locke: Wieso?.. Wieso ist sie..? Christian: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Die Leute vom Schiff sind schon wieder auf dem Weg hierher, und wenn sie erst hier sind, dann sind all diese Fragen vollkommen unwichtig. Warum stellst du nicht die eine Frage, die wichtig ist? Locke: Wie kann ich die Insel retten? Ben und Hurley sitzen schweigend nebeneinander und warten auf Locke. Hurley greift in seine Hosentasche und holt einen Schokoriegel hervor. Er beginnt ihn zu öffnen. Ben sieht ihm dabei zu. Hurley teilt den Riegel und gibt Ben die Hälfte. Beide essen schweigend. John tritt aus der Hütte hervor und kommt zu ihnen. Sie stehen gespannt auf. Ben: Hat er dir gesagt, was wir tun sollen? Locke: Hat er. Ben: Und was sagt er? Locke: Die Insel muss bewegt werden. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4